In the manufacture of certain types of cheese, the cheese curd is formed into molded units or blocks which are soaked in brine. At the time the curd is introduced into the molds, it is at an elevated temperature. Typically, the cheese is cooled in a chill or cooling tank, after which the cheese is ejected from the mold as a block or unit and introduced into the brine tank. Brine soaking has been carried out by permitting the floating blocks to arrange themselves in an indiscriminate manner during the brine soaking period. The brine soaking step typically takes from one to three hours, and in some cases up to 24 hours. The cheese blocks may be turned over by hand and salt may be sprinkled on the exposed surfaces. Such conventional practice makes it difficult to maintain a continuous production schedule and involves considerable manual labor. The manual handling is, of course, detrimental to good sanitary conditions in the food manufacturing process.
This invention relates generally to cheese manufacturing methods and apparatus. More particularly, it pertains to methods and apparatus for carrying out the brine soaking operation.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method and apparatus in which a soaking step is carried out in an automated manner, with a minimum of labor and manual handling in combination with a minimum usage of floor space.
Another object is to provide a method and process in which product units in a soaking tank advance serially in an orderly fashion.
Another object is to carry out soaking operations in such a manner that, during normal continuous operation the floating units are all subjected to the soaking solution for the same predetermined period of time.